


[Whisky＆Ginger] 之后再也没有人提起的某一段（很短的）故事

by h_nodanu



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: And Halle, F/M, I love PP, 一发完小短文, 友情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_nodanu/pseuds/h_nodanu
Summary: 友情向。小短文一发完。全部基于电影和我自己的理解。因为实在太喜欢PP和哈莉还是站了这一对。太冷了，AO3上也没翻到什么粮，tag都不知道怎么打...（笑哭）





	[Whisky＆Ginger] 之后再也没有人提起的某一段（很短的）故事

“你知道吗，如果继续这样出任务，总有一天我们会不得不坐上直升飞机，赶去清理你的尸体，并在发愁如何把尸体带回去之前，苦苦思索怎么先把尸体拾起来。”  
Ginger说这话时没看Whisky，正低头忙着摆弄手里那些零乱复杂的药物与精密仪器，有些在Whisky看来，非常值得怀疑是Ginger穿越到未来偷回来的，透着一股陌生的恼人气息。他忠心希望Ginger不要把那些古怪玩意儿用在自己身上。  
Whisky就像是来看医生的病人（好吧，他也确实是），乖乖半坐在床上，等着Ginger给他上药。受伤的特工们总来这里，Ginger的医务处。他自己是这里的常客，但不代表他喜欢来这儿，比如这次，依旧是被Champ押来的。  
“如果我想听女人唠唠叨叨，我就回德克萨斯找我老妈了*。”他一手抬着自己受伤的半边胳膊，懒洋洋地呛了回去。  
“我是说真的。Whisky，你得收敛点。”  
Ginger专注地盯着手上那堆东西，在Whisky看来基本都是没用的垃圾，于是他怎么想的就怎么说了出来。  
“就找个绷带包扎一下不行吗？还是你要现场给我造一台断肢再生机器？反正你连阿尔法凝胶都能造出来。”  
Ginger终于端着托盘走过来，面不改色。“如果你现在乖乖听话，我会考虑帮你造一台的，因为你以后一定有一天用得上。”  
她把托盘放在一边，捏起上面那支小针管，毫不犹豫地扎进Whisky抬着的手臂。Whisky眼睛都没眨一下，只不过换上了无所谓还有点不耐烦的表情，把头扭向一边，虽然那里除了空空的墙壁外，什么也没有，靴子“哒哒”地在地上踏出声响。  
Ginger显然习惯性地直接无视。她放下空了的针管，拿起绷带。“所以，为了让你重视自己的生命安全，听听这个：只要再有一次未经我批准的危险行动，我向你保证，你从今以后就再也见不到银色飞马了。”  
效果立竿见影。Whisky就像一只警觉的警犬，（如果他有耳朵，现在一定竖起来了）迅速把头转了回来，瞪着眼睛。“你不能这么做。你没法这么做。”  
“是的，我可以。我是战略执行官。”Ginger用专业的手法，往他的胳膊上一圈一圈缠绷带，顺便抬头暼了连嘴巴都张开的Whisky一眼，“忘了吗？你投给我反对票，以保证我在这个位置上坐得稳稳当当的。”  
Whisky的表情就像从没失过手的搭讪老手，今天一开口就被姑娘扇了一巴掌，顺带淋了一头啤酒。不过还没等他开口，Ginger又说话了。  
“还有你的敞篷车。”  
然后她拍拍他的胳膊，示意绷带缠好了。他从床上跳下来，看着她收拾东西，把托盘端回原处，没法假装看不到她脸上的微笑。  
他用不那么友好的表情盯着她的脸。Ginger转过头，毫无影响地与他对视。  
“安全第一。你的生命最重要，Agent Whisky。相信你终于能明白这一点了。”  
她这样说着，笑容更加动人。他妈的，Ginger只在成功呛到他时才会露出这么灿烂的笑容，不然只要不是这种情形，他绝对会真心称赞几句她的微笑。Whisky在心里怒火冲天地骂，同时极力控制自己不要表现出来。  
他继续安静地和她对视两秒，Ginger冲他挑挑眉。成败已定。大门没有关，牛仔扭头走出了门。Ginger目送他的身影消失，带着笑容摇了摇头。她对呛人并没有什么特别爱好，她是个天性就太过温柔的姑娘。那显然是终于松了一口气的笑容。  
她低下头，继续整理那堆药物。她确实是最好的战略执行官。

看到这里其实就可以停了。如果你还想看看后面不太顺心的事，那就继续吧。

［后面的事］  
一语成谶。  
她一个人坐着直升机来到柬埔寨，根本不知道如何把Whisky的尸体带回去，除了铲起来用盒子打包，就像打包餐厅吃剩的东西那样。她不想也不会那么做。  
银色飞马和敞篷车显然是没有了。他乖乖当了六个月的好孩子，接着便毫不犹豫地跳进了这场自杀式行动。Ginger为此有点郁闷。  
既然主人死了，飞机和汽车理应交回Statesman等待处理。不过如果有其他人自告奋勇想成为它们的新主人，也不是不可以。反正Ginger不想，她更喜欢驾驶大些的飞机，能载很多人，起飞时非常炫*。  
她摘下眼镜，放在吧台上。总部派来的增援人手还在赶来这里的路上，她独自站在荒唐得有些可笑的美式餐厅里，沉默地想，Champ不会追究那些英国人的任何责任，他们将来必须是盟友，更何况那两人中一人是亲王。  
她不怪Champ，她会对英国人一如既往的友好，也会劝Tequila这么做。他的脾气和他的老师有点像，不过她有信心说服她。最近图谋不轨的势力接连涌起，和平岌岌可危，在这个时间点上，他们和Kingsman不该做任何意义上的敌人。对整个世界来说，这是最适合的做法，她深知这一点。  
Agent Ginger Ale的确是最优秀的战略执行官，最受信赖的特工，最值得Champ骄傲的得力助手。只不过，她从来没有像这一刻一样，希望自己从未加入Statesman。

完.

**Author's Note:**

> 顺手胡扯的小细节，都是演员梗：  
*“德克萨斯”致敬美剧Narcos，那是Agent Peña的故乡。不过剧里并没有出现Peña的老妈。  
*“大飞机”当然是指X战警。哈莉贝瑞的暴风女是我永远的白月光。  
*文中两人关系的灵感来源，其实是ksm2电影里的一幕：Whisky告诉Ginger是Harry开枪打他时，特别像孩子受欺负了回家跟妈告状......起码我觉得特别像。


End file.
